


All these lines on my face got a story to tell

by larrycaring



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Ancient History, Character Turned Into Vampire, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harry loves the stories, Historical, Historical References, Humour, Louis and Harry are just watching documentaries, Louis is an ancient vampire, M/M, Modern Era, Vampire Louis, Vampire Niall, Vampire Turning, Vampires, he loves Louis, he's got stories to tell, it was all fluff and cute but went pretty serious and kinda sad for a few seconds, just read… you’ll see, not for them but when Louis was telling his story, past Louis/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: “Tell me another story of yours. Please?”Louis’ smile turned soft. Harry needn’t beg more, and Louis knew well by now how much Harry loved hearing his stories. Because when you were a supernatural being who had lived for a thousand years now, you had stories to share, and Harry would hang on Louis’ word every single time. It was almost a miracle for Louis to manage to find a new one to tell, with how many he had recounted so far.or Louis has been alive since the beginning of the reign of Louis XIV, and boy does he have stories to tell.





	All these lines on my face got a story to tell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick cuffly (cute and fluffy) fic. :D
> 
> Thank you to my faithful [Liz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_Stop_Larry/pseuds/Dont_Stop_Larry/works) for beta'ing. <3
> 
> Title lyrics from the song "Story To Tell" from Shiraz Lane.

“Scoot over, please.”

Harry grinned as Louis obeyed without turning a hair, leaving enough room on the couch for Harry to plop down next to him. They’d been living together long enough now, so of course they both had a designated seat on the couch, especially on one of their chill Saturday nights.

It was one of those times where they just didn’t want to go out with their friends, or bother going to a restaurant and be with other people. So Harry had cooked bolognese, Louis’ favourite recipe, they had wine (with Louis’ one being just a bit redder than Harry’s) and now they were going to watch a documentary. They were  _ that _ couple, and Harry really loved those historical documentary films. According to him, they were entertaining. Louis, of course, had a different opinion, but he usually always obliged Harry. It was what you did when you were in love.

“Popcorn, really, Haz?” Louis chuckled, eyeing Harry’s choice of snack. “I heard the popcorn popping in the microwave, but I didn’t want to believe it until I saw it.”

“You’re so dramatic,” Harry retorted with a roll of eyes, grin widening as he shrugged his shoulders. “I’m just really craving popcorn.”

It was Louis’ turn to roll his eyes, and when he reached the giant bowl on Harry’s lap with a hand, Harry slapped it away. Louis made an affronted noise, pushing his bottom lip out and blinking at Harry. The latter’s grin didn’t fade as he finally let Louis have his way.

Louis’ grin mirrored Harry’s as he threw a mouthful of popcorn into his mouth, directing his attention to the TV as the documentary began. When he saw the title announcing the theme of the night, he groaned. “Louis fucking XIV, really?!”

Harry barked a laugh, almost choking on his popcorn. “I swear I didn’t know,” he rushed to say to his boyfriend when Louis gave him an unimpressed look. “I swear!”

Louis let his head fall against the couch, looking up at their ceiling. “Ugh.”

“Do you want me to change?” Harry asked through his chuckles, because he was a considerate boyfriend, despite the situation being a little bit funny.

Louis tilted his head to look at him, waving a hand. “It’s fine. But I’m warning you, I’ll be commenting this shit from start to finish.”

Harry laughed again. “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

**『*』『*』『*』**

Louis, true to himself and to his words, was giving his cents every now and then. But even if he wasn’t, he could count on Harry for always asking the questions.

“Was this accurate?” he asked after the presenter had shared a piece of information to the camera. The man was in the King’s chamber, and although Harry had seen the room many times on TV, he was every time fascinated.

“Mm, yeah, kinda,” Louis answered with a shrug. The bowl of popcorn had made its way onto his lap at some point, Harry had noted with a smirk without commenting on it. “Louis could really be an annoying little shit when he wanted to.”

Harry laughed, more at Louis’ casual and annoyed tone than the way he had addressed the most well-known royal French king. “You two really must have been quite funny to watch when you interacted.”

Louis scrunched his nose without looking away from the TV. Harry knew Louis knew he was staring; it wasn’t like Harry wasn’t trying to be subtle, but there was an advert on TV, so of course Louis was more fascinating to watch. “You know he and I weren’t always on the same page.” Louis finally glanced at Harry. “But his brother and I, however…”

Harry huffed loudly, sinking his foot into Louis’ side of the knee just because. “Can’t believe you were sleeping with the King’s brother.”

Louis arched an eyebrow, and there was an evident smirk on his lips. “Philippe would be affronted to know you’d just refer him as the King’s brother.”

“Sorry. Can’t believe you and  _ Monsieur _ used to sleep together.”

Louis shrugged a shoulder, a devilish smile on his face now as he looked at the TV again. “He was a great and brave man.” He glanced back at Harry, wiggling his eyebrows this time. “And he was quite excellent in bed.”

This time, Harry picked up a piece of popcorn and threw it at Louis’ face, who only laughed and caught the popcorn to throw it into his mouth. As he leaned forward to grab his glass of blood on the coffee table, Harry rested his head on the couch and got lost in his contemplation.

The casual way of him discussing Louis’ life wasn’t lost on him. There was a time where the mere idea of vampires existing was only a concept for supernatural elements in books and movies. Now Harry was used to it. It’d been seven years now that he’d known Louis, and six years since he’d known about his partner’s nature. They had met at university, when Harry was on his third year of studying law and Louis was teaching history (because of course) in the other building on the campus.

It wasn’t until Harry was done with his third year that they were having their first date. It was one year later when Harry got to find out the truth. And how did he? He might have found Louis’ reserve of blood bags buried somewhere under the tons of ice cream boxes in the refrigerator in the basement. Maybe Harry had no right to look for ice cream without asking first, but what had been done had been done. And maybe Harry had screamed in Louis’ face for a while, but eventually it all settled down. Harry’s partner was a vampire. And they’d been dating for years now.

As Louis put down his glass of blood, Harry reached out to cup Louis’ neck, caressing the back of his head with his fingers. He loved touching Louis there, and by the look of pure content that showed on Louis’ face whenever Harry did that, he knew Louis liked that too.

“Tell me another story of yours.”

Louis smirked, arching an eyebrow. “One with Philippe?”

Harry tugged a little on his hair in retaliation. “Please?”

Louis’ smile turned soft. Harry needn’t beg more, and Louis knew well by now how much Harry loved hearing his stories. Because when you were a supernatural being who had lived for a thousand years, you had stories to share, and Harry would hang on Louis’ word every single time. It was almost a miracle for Louis to manage to find a new story to tell, with how many he had recounted so far.

“Alright,” Louis spoke, and Harry reluctantly removed his hand, lifted his legs on the couch to turn and face Louis completely, giving him his whole attention. Louis wasted no time mirroring the position, and soon enough, their knees were touching. Harry’s fingers were craving for more of Louis’ skin however, so he settled for capturing Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers. And he waited.

Louis’ gaze was locked on their joined hands, as if it was the first time they had done that. When Louis didn’t look up after a solid minute, Harry started caressing Louis’ hand with his thumb, tracing circles on the soft skin. It worked, Louis’ blue eyes finding their ways to Harry’s.

“Sorry,” he apologised with a sheepish smile, and boy did Harry want to cuddle him.

“‘S okay.” He nodded to Louis’ empty glass now. “Want another refill?” He was so glad his sister was working at the hospital and could provide the blood. They had restocked a few days, but sometimes Louis’ appetite was stronger than usual. Maybe Harry would have to offer later, but for now, Louis seemed content as he shook his head.

“Have I ever told you about the little Irish boy?”

Harry narrowed his eyes a little, trying to recall anything about that. “I don’t think so?”

Louis nodded, and his eyes drifted away, most likely to get lost in one of his memories. A soft smile was resting on his lips, and Harry found himself smiling as well without having heard anything. He already loved this story.

“It was in 1835,” Louis started, narrowing his eyes into reflection. “November 1835.”

“That’s… oddly precise.” Usually, Louis would give a range rather than an exact date. He had confided in Harry a few years ago that it was, undoubtedly, hard to keep track with time and dates, especially with a human brain who was allowed to live longer than normal.

Louis smiled at him. “Yeah… But I do remember. It was during some…” He hesitated. “Dark days.” He didn’t need to say more, Harry understood. When you lived such a long life, immortality could sometimes become such a burden. Harry squeezed Louis’ hand, and Louis gave him another small smile before he continued.

“I wanted peace and quiet, but I knew being completely left alone would not be the smartest choice for me. I wanted to see the Irish landscapes again, so I just went back there and landed in a small village. A few kilometres away, a man and a son were living in a farm located on a big hill, a cliff. I had nowhere else to go, and the man needed help so I had just started working for him in exchange for a place to sleep.”

Harry tried to picture, as always when Louis would start narrating, the same man who was currently sharing his couch in the 21st century. The same man who lived through wars and revolutions. The same man who lived through diseases and hunger. The same man who also lived through new worlds being born, people evolving and growing.

So he pictured in his head, this Louis, maybe looking younger or older, working at a farm with green hills and grass surrounding him, the grey sky of Ireland stretched with the humidity of November palpable. He could almost feel the breeze stirring his curls, the freshness of the air against his skin.

Louis inhaled loudly, and Harry never ceased caressing his hand with his thumb.

“The farmer’s son was seven years old. I remember meeting the little lad for the first.” He looked at Harry with a new found enthusiastic smile. “He was lively, carefree and fearless.” His smile flickered, and a slight frown creased his brow. “Maybe too much for such a young age.” Harry was dreading the rest of the story, but he stayed silent and waited patiently for Louis to continue. It took him a few seconds. “One late afternoon, after it had rained cats and dogs; the little boy was playing outside. He had begged his father all day, but he wasn’t allowed to. I’m pretty sure he snuck out of the house. But I was outside, making up for all the work I had missed during the storm.”

“The boy was playing dangerously close to the edge of the cliff.” Oh, no. Harry did not like this. “And… He slipped.” Harry inhaled, and he opened his mouth in a silent gasp. But Louis continued, eyes looking away, his mind back in Ireland. “I had never run so fast. I just ran and caught him before he fell down.”

Harry let out a breath of relief. “So he was okay?”

Louis looked at him, cracking a smile. “He was okay. I remember running to the kid, hearing the farmer screaming his son’s name. It all happened so fast. But I did catch him. His father saw me, of course.”

Harry winced. “Did he freak out?”

Louis chuckled weakly. “Oh, he did. He did freak out a lot. Back then… Especially that man, he was very wary of this kind of stuff.” Louis let out a small chuckle. “But… He wasn’t scared. The only fear he had, was the one he felt when he thought he was going to lose his son, the only member left of his family.” Louis’ face turned sorrowful. “He thanked me. I thought that’d be it though, that he’d send me away. He didn’t. From that moment, I just… Kept living with them. Kept working at the farm… Watched the kid grow up into a fine young lad. Until one day…” Oh, what now? “Diseases spread,” Louis shrugged a shoulder, pursing his lips. “The lad got sick.” Harry’s vision got blurry, and he tried to keep the tears at bay. It wasn’t like all the stories Louis told were always happy. Harry had wanted to know everything about Louis, all the things he lived through, good and bad, if Louis wanted to share them. But the sad memories were always hard to hear, especially when Harry could strongly feel Louis’ sadness and pain.

Louis licked his lips and squeezed Harry’s hand. “His father asked me… No, begged me to save him. He wasn’t ready to let go of his son yet. And I… Well. I couldn’t say no.” Harry tilted his head as he watched Louis’ features closely. His eyes were glassy, and his bottom lip was being bitten by his teeth. It wasn’t often that Louis talked about the few people he turned, and Harry guessed he mustn’t have been easy to make that choice, to bring this curse onto someone else… To turn someone into a vampire like that…

“It was Niall,” Louis concluded his story, locking eyes with Harry’s, a content smile on his lips.

Harry opened his mouth, before a slow smile took over. Of course he was. The little boy was Niall.

“I never knew how he got turned,” Harry murmured, shaking his head in slight wonder. When Harry asked Niall the first time, the Irish vampire had shaken his head and told him to ask Louis instead. Harry had wanted to know from Niall himself, because after all, it was his story to tell, right? But now it all made sense. Louis had saved Niall.

“Thank you for telling me this story,” Harry whispered, squeezing Louis’ hand.

Louis’ smile widened, and he brought Harry’s hand to his mouth, kissing it. “Have I ever told you about that time Niall stole a cigar from Churchill?”

Harry laughed, both surprised and amused at the drastic change of anecdotes. “He did not!”

Louis grinned. “I’ll tell you all about it once,” he grabbed the empty bowl from the coffee table. “You make me some more popcorn?”

Harry snorted, but took the bowl nonetheless. Before he got up from the couch, however, he leaned towards Louis and pecked him on the nose. Louis scrunched his nose, but his smile was betraying his fake annoyance. Louis unmuted the TV as Harry walked to the kitchen.

“Oh for fuck’s sake, a documentary on Philippe now,” Louis screamed from the living room.

Harry bit his lip and tried not to laugh at that.

He loved his life, and he loved his immortal vampire full of stories. He wouldn’t want it another way.

**Author's Note:**

> **? I don’t know how this idea got into me, guess I’ve just been watching too many documentaries and I’m way too obsessed with Versailles and all. And I love vampires, and history. Yes, anyway, let’s not judge me. :P**
> 
> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**
> 
> **Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
